Redemption
by Cherry Lychee
Summary: Draco kidnaps Hermione and is stunned to find out she's pregnant with his child. Will these two fall in love, and will that love be enough to bring Draco to the Light side?
1. The Mission

Redemption

by Cherry Lychee

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all the characters, settings, and situations you recognize from the _Harry Potter _series. The rest is mine.

Author's Note: Finally, it's summer! Now I can devote two whole months to my writing. Hurray! -=- does the happy dance -=-

Okay… about this story… Well, it's slightly more adult than some of the romance fics on the Net. I am _not _referring to the sex ^_^, although there's also that (nothing too graphic, however), but to the angst and violence that will ultimately lead to the death of certain characters. Not exactly the stuff you would expect a thirteen-year-old to be writing… then again, I have a knack for doing the unexpected.

Although this is my first fic, don't bother being gentle. Heck, flame me if you want to! But, of course, words of praise--- if I actually get those--- and constructive criticism will be very much appreciated. Feel free to correct any errors.

Now, sit back, relax, and… read!

Chapter One: The Mission

"You want me to _what?"_

The disbelieving words came out of Draco Malfoy's mouth before he could stop them, and echoed around the large circular room that had once been the office of the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It now served as the private quarters of Lord Voldemort.

"You heard me, Draco," said the Dark Lord, his pale lips curling in a derisive sneer. "Kidnap Hermione Granger. Bring her here--- _unharmed."_

Draco prided himself on his ability to keep his emotions secret, to conceal his feelings from the rest of the world. Now, however, shock and amazement showed clearly on his handsome face.

"M---may I ask why?" he stammered. The tips of his ears reddened slightly. Goddamnit, he sounded like a bloody idiot!

Voldemort snorted impatiently, propping his legs up on the enormous claw-footed table before him. "You, of all people, should know why," he said, twirling his wand in a lazy, relaxed sort of way that didn't fool Draco one bit. The Dark Lord was planning something big, something drastic. "With hard work, dedication, and the help of loyal servants such as yourself, I have managed to conquer the entire wizarding world. I have created a mighty empire, an empire that I will do everything within my power to let stand forever!" A demonic glint appeared in Voldemort's flaring red eyes.

"But, alas, Draco," he continued, "even the greatest of empires can fall, and even the strongest of rulers can be overthrown. And I say to you: as long as Harry Potter lives, this empire is not safe."

"Don't you think you're being paranoid?" ventured Draco, careful to mask the contempt he felt, and would always feel, for The Boy Who Lived. "Most of Potter's friends are dead. He, himself, is in hiding. Why do you still consider him a threat?"

"Because, fool," the Dark Lord spat out, "I have underestimated him more than once, and each time, to my downfall. I won't make the same mistake again. He must perish; otherwise, I will never feel completely safe."

Such brutal honesty was unexpected of Voldemort. He would never have admitted to feeling unsafe to any other Death Eater, but Draco was a special case. Draco was his closest ally, his right-hand man, in fact the nearest thing to a friend. The Dark Lord knew he could even admit being scared of mice--- not that he was, of course--- to Draco, and not a single iota of the respect the blonde-haired youth held for his master would be diminished.

"I see your point," Draco said at last, "but what has that got to do with kidnapping Hermione--- I mean, Granger?" He cursed himself inwardly for referring to her by her first name, but the truth was that he had stopped thinking of her as "Granger" or "Mudblood" that fateful night when she had lain in his arms.

"As you have said, Potter is in hiding. I sent spies to look for him, but so far all their efforts have been in vain. Therefore, since we don't know where he is, we must give him an incentive to come out."

Voldemort stopped twirling his wand and resumed a proper sitting position. He leaned forward conspiratorially. "It's a very simple plan, really. All you have to do, Draco, is abduct Granger and bring her to Hogwarts. Potter is a noble man---" he made the word _noble _sound like an insult--- "he will rescue her. He shall come charging in through the doors and demand that his friend be set free. And that is when we kill him." The Dark Lord's tone was so casual that he could have merely been outlaying a cooking recipe step by step.

"How will Potter find out we've kidnapped Granger?" asked Draco.

Voldemort smiled. "I am sure that Granger will know Potter's whereabouts. We'll make her tell… maybe even get her to contact him herself…"

Draco remained silent for a while, once again awed by his master's cunning and ingenuity. It was a brilliant, foolproof plan. Nothing could go wrong.

There was only one small hitch: hehad to kidnap Hermione.

Hermione, the girl he'd hated for years… the girl who'd slapped him once, who called him a "twitchy little ferret" to his face… Hermione, the girl he'd held in his arms one wild night when they were both seventeen, who had so sweetly moaned his name over and over again, her brown eyes cloudy with passion and need… _Stuff it, Malfoy, _he told himself sternly.

"What's the matter?" Voldemort inquired, seeing the hesitation on his servant's face. "You do not have any, ah, qualms about abducting that Mudblood, do you?"

Draco's blood ran cold. He felt obvious and transparent. "No, none at all, Master," he lied smoothly.

The red eyes narrowed, and, using all the self-control he possessed, Draco gathered his emotions, his thoughts, and locked them away in a deep part of himself, a part the Dark Lord couldn't reach, no matter how hard he tried. Good thing Voldemort hadn't been probing his mind a few moments ago.

"I will bring Hermione Granger to you as soon as possible, Master," Draco vowed, standing up, more than ready to leave.

"Go, then," said the Dark Lord. "You have three weeks to find her."

By now, Draco was used to tight deadlines. And he had never been late, not once. He bowed slightly, and then left the room in a swirl of black robes, all the while cursing Fate for this cruel trick it had played by leaving him no choice but to kidnap a girl he'd once slept with and with whom he had very nearly fallen in love.


	2. Draco's Startling Discovery and Hermione...

Redemption

by Cherry Lychee

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all the characters, settings, and situations you recognize from the _Harry Potter _series. The rest is mine.

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews! Mz kane, ayumi-dono (your question will be answered in this chapter), Rebecca (I live in the Philippines… soon it'll be my turn to be jealous because the school year here starts during your summer vacation ^_^), some1, desdemona16, Crystalline Lily, exlibris, Lizzie, Sweet Sorrow, and Silinde, you have really made my day. I was also wondering if I should give this story a higher rating, due to its content. Any opinions on this?

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy! And don't forget to tell me what you think.

Chapter Two: Draco's Startling Discovery and Hermione's Memories

One week later, Draco was perched on a tree outside Hermione's bedroom window, wincing every time even the slightest movement caused him to get scratched or poked in the ribs by some annoying thorny branch.

"Master, you owe me big time for this," Draco muttered, shifting to find a more comfortable position. This resulted in one of the twigs overhead hitting him in the eye. "Argh! Damn it!"

His contact had informed him Hermione lived in this house in Little Whinging, Surrey, along with Ginny Weasley, Lavender Brown, and the Patil twins, and that her bedroom was the first on the second floor. Draco had been staying in the blasted tree for nearly an hour, using an Invisibility Spell to conceal himself from suspicious neighbors.

_Not that I need it now, _he thought, realizing it had gotten very dark. He checked his watch and was startled to discover it was already eight o' clock in the evening.

Sighing, Draco returned his attention to the window he had been watching zealously.

Hermione's bedroom was very neat. The bed looked as if no one had actually lain down on it for even a second. Beside it was a night table, on which rested a lamp with a frilly pink lampshade, a small clock, and a thick book. Across the room, a stack of papers lay on a study table. Very well organized.

Draco smirked. He wouldn't have expected any less from Miss Hermione Granger, Head Girl and model student.

The door opened slowly, and Hermione Granger, Head Girl and model student, stepped into the room.

At first, all he could concentrate on was her face. She still looked as beautiful as ever, with her waist-length chestnut-colored hair falling in soft waves down her back, her large brown eyes sparkling even from a distance. His throat went dry.

_God, _it felt so good to see her again after all these months!

Then his gaze traveled lower…

And he almost fell out of the tree from absolute shock.

"I don't believe it," he whispered. "Jesus Christ…"

His contact had told him a lot of things, but he sure as hell had neglected to tell him Hermione was pregnant.

Hermione drew a sharp intake of breath as what was now a familiar hot flash of pain spread from her front to her back. It subsided as quickly as it had appeared, and she smiled, her hand pressing against the roundness of her belly. A small foot shifted, meeting her touch.

It had been a nightmarish eight months. Voldemort had come back to full power barely a week before Hermione would graduate from Hogwarts. He and his followers had turned the beloved school into their headquarters… They had killed Dumbledore and the others who had put up a fight… even Neville…

Unbidden tears streamed down Hermione's cheeks. Poor, brave Neville! He had pushed Ginny aside just in time, and had been hit by the curse meant for her. _I never knew he had it in him, _thought Hermione, sitting at the edge of the bed.

After that devastating attack on Hogwarts, the students--- those who survived and refused to swear allegiance to the Dark Lord--- had been sent back to their homes, but not after being warned that they would no longer be safe. Hermione went back to her parents, and found out later that she was pregnant. Barely a week after that, her parents had died in a car crash, and Hermione, no longer able to bear the grief, had very nearly suffered a miscarriage.

When she woke up in the hospital, Ginny was at her side. Dear, sweet Ginny, whose parents had disappeared--- probably taken captive by the Death Eaters--- had offered Hermione a place to stay, with her, Lavender, Padma, and Parvati. Hermione had gladly accepted.

When she first found out she was pregnant, Hermione had been angry and shocked, knowing that she was bearing Draco Malfoy's child. Her immediate reaction had been to get rid of it, but soon shock and anger gave way to a sense of wonderment. She was carrying a new life within her, and there was no doubt in her mind that she would love and care for the baby as soon as it was born. That its father was a despicable bastard was something that simply could not be helped.

Hermione shivered, remembering that wild night. They were both drunk, and their hormones were in overdrive. After that first kiss, a kiss so overwhelming that it drugged her senses even more than the liquor had, there was no going back.

She had given herself to him so freely and wantonly that now it shamed her to think about it. His impassioned caresses had burned her skin; his hot kisses had made her lose all common sense. His ardent hunger had fired the need within her, until she was moaning his name over and over again, matching his movements, writhing underneath him, oblivious to everything else.

_Who would have thought, _said Hermione to herself, smiling in self-mockery, _that I could behave like a harlot, or that Malfoy could be capable of such fire?_

_I wonder where he is now and what he's doing…_

The smile turned into a frown as the most logical answer came to mind. He was off somewhere torturing Muggles under the orders of You-Know-Who.

Jackass.

A soft voice jerked Hermione out of her dark musings. "Knock, knock."

She smiled at Ginny, who was standing in the open doorway, wearing a pale blue nightgown and carrying a glass of milk. "Come in, Ginny."

The petite redhead entered the room and gave the milk to Hermione, who drank it gratefully.

"Thank you," said Hermione, setting the now-empty glass on the night table. "You really shouldn't have bothered."

"Nonsense!" said Ginny, sitting next to her on the bed. "Your baby needs all the nourishment it can get. It's almost due, isn't it?"

Hermione nodded. "One more month."

"Have you decided on a name?"

"If it's a boy, I'm going to call him Jordan," Hermione replied quickly. "And if it's a girl, her name will be Virginia."

Ginny blushed, obviously pleased. "How flattering."

"I never would have gotten through these months without your help, Ginny."

"It's what Ron would have wanted me to do," said Ginny seriously. "He loved you, after all."

Hermione bit her lip and looked down at the floor, on the verge of tears again. Ron had died so Harry could live. He had caused a distraction, challenging Voldemort and his Death Eaters and fighting them single-handedly, giving Professor McGonagall time to shove Harry into the secret passageway under the statue of the one-eyed witch.

"We've all been through so much, Hermione," Ginny whispered. "We've lost so many friends and loved ones… When will it end?"

Hermione placed a supportive arm around her friend's shoulders and held Ginny's hand tightly. "One day Harry will be able to fight You-Know-Who," said Hermione fervently. "He wasn't strong enough, but he's in training now. All we can do is believe in him… He's our only chance…"

"I hope you're right," said Ginny in a small voice.

"Of course I am!" Hermione declared with a trace of her old bossy attitude. Ginny gave her a weak smile.

The youngest Weasley had grown into a beauty, with alabaster skin, flaming red hair, and eyes that were as clear and porcelain blue as an angel's. But because of the bags under those eyes and the worry lines on her face, she looked more in her mid-twenties than sixteen years old.

_That's one of the worst parts, _Hermione thought sadly, longing to see once more the youthful sparkle that had once been such a part of Ginny. _We've all grown old before our time._

Draco silently watched the two girls, wondering what they were talking about. It frustrated him not to be able to hear their soft murmurs to each other. At last, Weasley stood up and, taking the empty glass with her, went out of the room. Hermione stared at the wall, obviously lost in her own thoughts. Draco scowled when he saw the telltale glimmer on her cheeks.

_Why is she crying? _he demanded silently, suddenly seized by an urgent need to wipe away those tears. He considered bashing his head against the nearest brick wall. He wasn't supposed to care, damn it!

But whose child was she carrying? Who had she married? Jeez, she was only seventeen, for crying out loud! Wasn't there any law that prohibited underage marriages?

_Snap out of it, you moron! _cried his logical inner voice. _Go get the girl! Now's the perfect time to do it._

With a disgusted snort aimed at himself, Draco lithely moved closer to the window, ignoring his aching muscles and the several branches that hit him as if determined to keep him away. He pulled out his wand and said, _"Crystavanis!"_

The glass disappeared and Draco eased himself out of the tree and into Hermione's bedroom.


	3. Damn this Kid's Father!

Redemption

by Cherry Lychee

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all the characters, settings, and situations you recognize from the _Harry Potter _series. The rest is mine.

Author's Note: Thank you, tnf, for that long review (I love those!). You raised some very important points, but you were right, there's a lot I haven't mentioned yet, so you'll just have to keep reading to find out. I'm bad, aren't I? ^_^ And of _course _the baby will be blonde! I kinda like the name "Arizona," actually…

Special thanks also to ashantifan1, for adding me to her favorites, Crystalline Lily, Pandora, Kate, porkypop, exlibris, Slim-Shady's-Modeling-Baby, Sweet Sorrow, and Rebecca (Guess I'll leave it at PG-13 for now. Snow day means no school, right? Well, be thankful for small blessings ^_^ Actually, I think you're lucky. I haven't seen snow my entire life).

Chapter three, the much-awaited reunion. I'm sorry it's a bit shorter than usual, but I am suffering from _major _writing block. Future installments will definitely be longer. Enjoy, and leave a review on your way out, okay?

Chapter Three: Damn this Kid's Father!

When Hermione didn't show any visible reaction to a blonde-haired youth with the Death Eater badge pinned to his midnight black robes entering her room through the window, Draco thought she hadn't seen him. Then he realized that he was right in her line of vision, but she was looking _through _him, as if he didn't exist.

_What's going on? _he silently wondered, blinking. _Has she gone blind or something?_

And then it hit him. He hadn't removed the Invisibility Spell!

_"Optemitrus!" _said Draco sharply, embarrassed at his own stupidity, and the spell wore off.

At the sound of a familiar voice muttering an incantation, Hermione thought she was hearing things. When Draco Malfoy appeared in front of her as suddenly as if he'd just Apparated, or cast aside an Invisibility cloak, she knew she had gone crazy.

Hermione closed her eyes, sighing tiredly.

Draco was thoroughly bewildered. He'd been expecting a "What in the bloody blue blazes are you doing here, you slimy git?" or, at the very least, a scream, but not _this._

"Granger?" he ventured, careful not to call her by her given name.

Hermione's eyes snapped open and she stood up so abruptly that it wouldn't have surprised her if she'd gone into early labor. This was no hallucination. The father of her unborn child was right in front of her, his gray eyes looking her up and down. Her gaze traveled to the wand in his hand, then to the silver badge pinned to his chest… a skull, with red rubies for eyes, and a snake protruding from its mouth like a venomous tongue… the Dark Mark. The emblem of the Death Eaters.

"Don't come near me," she whispered, overcome with a mixture of shock and nausea. She knew she should scream, warn the other girls that a servant of You-Know-Who was in the house, but she didn't have the strength. Her knees suddenly felt very weak.

Draco was at loss for words. This pale, trembling female, looking at him with horrified eyes, was _not _the Hermione Granger he had known at school, the feisty, courageous girl who would've hexed him as soon as she saw him.

"Look, Granger…" he trailed off, too confused by his own muddle of thoughts to produce a coherent sentence.

Her vision was fast becoming blurry. "Don't…" was the last thing she said before blackness claimed her and she slipped into welcome oblivion.

With the reflexes born of his Dark training, Draco leapt forward and caught Hermione before she hit the floor. He stayed completely still for what seemed like hours, aware of nothing else but the young warm body he held in his arms. Memories came rushing back to him in a flood, memories of feverish caresses and urgent kisses, an alcohol-induced act of love consummated in the Astronomy Tower, witnessed only by the stars in the night sky.

The indistinct noise of a door slamming shut somewhere in the house brought Draco back to his senses. He straightened and made a face. Hermione wasn't exactly as light as a feather due to the extra burden she carried, but there had been a time when it hadn't taken much effort on his part to carry her up the stairs leading to the tower…

_Stop that! _commanded a voice inside his head that, strangely, sounded like his mother's.

"Gotcha, Mum," muttered Draco, racking his brains for a way to get out of the house undetected. He'd originally planned on Stunning Hermione, then tossing her over his shoulder and exiting the way he entered, but that was before he knew of her condition. He couldn't treat a pregnant woman like _that. _

For a fleeting instant, Draco glanced at her round belly and cursed the baby's father. The horny bastard, whoever he was, had just made Draco's work harder for him!


End file.
